The present invention relates to a method and system for sampling, selecting and providing a user specified color cosmetic, and more particularly to a customization system for providing a customized color cosmetic based upon several factors including but not limited to pigment, texture finish and the type of applicator to be used in applying the cosmetic to the body and preferably the face to achieve a variety of looks. One color, therefore, could be used, for example, for application to different parts of the face.
Color cosmetics have a long history as traditional products developed and marketed specifically to provide color not only to the face (as a foundation or as xe2x80x9cmakeupxe2x80x9d) but also to the cheeks as blush, to the eyes as eye shadows, eyeliners, brow colors, and mascara, and to the lips as lipsticks and lip definers. These products are provided with their own color and texture (e.g., shiny, matte, metallic, etc.) specific to their formulation.
A consumer shops the wide array of marketers of these products to get the color and texture they desire. Consumers may disadvantageously identify the color they desire, but not the texture they require. Consumers may also identify the color, or color and texture they desire for their eyes, but it exists only in a lipstick. Consumers may also identify a color and texture, but not be able to attain the type of ultimate finish desired (e.g., by brush). The difficulty of providing the right combinations to the marketplace is exacerbated by the fact that so many exist and that color and texture in cosmetics, and overall styles and looks in general, change and evolve constantly over time.
The present invention provides a comprehensive system to best allow the consumer to sample and select the color and texture desired for a particular application. More specifically, the present invention provides a unique customization system which allows the consumer to sample and select a customized color cosmetic product based upon several factors including but not limited to pigment, texture, and applicator.
In a preferred embodiment, a matrix is provided at the point of sale which breaks down the traditional product offerings into discrete categories and separates the basic elements of color, texture and applicator. Preferably, one column of the matrix identifies and provides pigments or colors that are wearable alone as cosmetic color for the face, cheeks, eyes or lips or body. At another column are mediums of texture that are wearable alone or can be combined with, or applied over, the color to transform the color and enhance its effect. Either or both of the color and texture can be applied with or without the aide of an applicator, provided in a third column, that can additionally enhance the end effect. This matrix of color, texture and applicator greatly increases and enhances the choice and individual customization of the consumer to achieve a desired look.
This concept proposes that there are three basic elements in the offering-color, texture medium (transformer), and applicators. In this way, traditional product segments such as foundations, concealers, blush, eye shadows, eye highlighters, eyeliners, brow colors, mascara, lipsticks, lip glosses and lip definers, for example, are replaced by these three basic elements. In addition, the three elements are provided in a variety of components so as to enable customized combination on the face or body through the process of application or combination prior to application.
In another preferred embodiment, the pure pigment color is provided or sold to the consumer in a fat or thin stick having a color preferably depicted in or chosen from the first column of the matrix. This color product is intended to be applied to any part of the body or face and is specifically intended to replace the traditional foundation, concealer, lipstick, eye shadow, blush, or any other of the one-dimensional, dedicated products mentioned above. The consumer then is provided with or sold a xe2x80x9ctexturizerxe2x80x9d in the form of a tube or roller, which comes in different textures or finishes including sheer, glossy, creamy, matte, metallic, etc., all preferably represented in or chosen from the second column of the matrix. A third factor is the type of applicator which is to be used in applying the cosmetic to the body or face, such as a brush, sponge or paddle. Preferably, this can be selected from the third column of the matrix.
Accordingly, by applying the stick and texturizer with a particular application the customer can achieve a customized look. No longer must the customer buy several different products to achieve several different looks; rather, with the present invention, with the purchase of a few products, many different customized looks can be achieved.
In addition, two pigments can be used together to form another color (likewise for the transformer). The multiples of colors and looks are endless and at the discretion of the consumer.
The foregoing and other further advantages and objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the description of the preferred embodiments taken together with the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.